


91 Days - After Destruction

by InfiniteWorldsMeow



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: 91 Days - Freeform, M/M, Romance, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWorldsMeow/pseuds/InfiniteWorldsMeow
Summary: I watched 91 Days and got up in my feelings, so this has to have a new ending! After the beach scene, Avilio and Nero are trying to find their way in a world where everyone wants them dead.
Relationships: Angelo Lagusa | Avilio Bruno/Nero Vanetti
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	91 Days - After Destruction

Avilio blinked at the bright blue sky that he had no right to look at. Without turning away from it, he said to the man next to him, “Why didn’t you kill me?” Pain pulsed at his hip where he knew he was bleeding out onto the beach, but he didn’t try to stop the blood.

Above him, Nero took a deep breath. “Because you wanted me to. I don’t care that all of us deserve to die, but I won’t let you win. If I have to lose everything, then I won’t let you have a damn thing either. You want to die, and we both know you’re too much of a coward to do it yourself. This way, I’m leaving everything in God’s hands. Like my brother, Frate, said, if there is a God, maybe someone will come by and save you. Wouldn’t God protect his Angel of Death?” Lighting a cigarette, Nero walked away with no people by his side, no money, and wondering who should get the blame for all that had happened.

* * *

“Avilio…Avilio…Avilio, you bastard, wake up!”

He didn’t remember passing out, but he immediately wished he was back on that peaceful beach instead of this ramshackle building. Avilio followed the voice calling him to the person sitting beside the bed he was placed in. “Cerotto, you’re still alive?”

“Don’t act surprised, you jerk! I was hiding out and…and he call-” Cerotto clamped his hand over his mouth. “Well never mind. I found you and saved your life. Now you have to make us a lot of money. You’re smart, so-”

Ignoring the pain his hip, Avilio turned his back to him.

“Oy! What are you doing? Do you think you have the right to die after what Corteo sacrificed for you?” Cerotto tangled his hand through his hair in frustration. “I don’t care about the Vanetti family, the Fango family, or the Galassias. I just wish everything could go back to normal!” Despite knowing that he couldn’t beat Avilio even in his weakened state, Cerotto grabbed Avilio’s shirt collar and jerked him to a sitting position. “If a bastard like you gets to live when someone as good as Corteo died, then you owe him the life he couldn’t have. Do something, Avilio. Make something of yourself so all of this wasn’t for nothing.” His hands slid free of Avilio’s shirt as he began crying.

Avilio quietly watched for a moment, but then he held his hand out for a cigarette. Tearfully, Cerotto gave him one and lit it. After taking a long drag and then blowing out a plume of smoke, he finally looked Cerotto in the eyes. “Corteo was the one who had skills outside of killing. What kind of life do you think I can make for myself?”

Cerotto looked at him with a little bit of hope in his eyes. “When have you actually tried?”

Avilio didn’t answer. He silently smoked, but Cerotto broke the quiet again.

“What will you do if you see Nero again? His father killed your family, but you destroyed his. Are the two of you able to let this vendetta end?”

Avilio shrugged as he lay back down. “If there is a God, maybe he’ll decide.”


End file.
